


Alleyway

by WhiteVendetta



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Blood, Gun Violence, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteVendetta/pseuds/WhiteVendetta
Summary: Asmodeus & a random demon have an encounter at night, heed the tags.Very quick because I'm awful at writing anything longer than 1000 words, sorry.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!
> 
> This was a request from a friend, hope you like it!  
> Also there's not enough non-con in the Obey Me! tag, so I'm happy to add more, even if it's not great.  
> Feedback & suggestions are always welcome. :) 
> 
> Might add on more later, and thank you for reading!

Asmodeus yawned and glanced down at his phone- it was late and dark out. He was tired. 

He’d always liked walking alone. It was a break from all the pressure at school. Being completely alone in the Devildom was like a breath of fresh air. No performing, no reason to act perfect, just solitude. 

Even he could admit the night sky was pretty. It seemed a little sad sometimes, but that was part of its appeal. 

He heard someone approach and looked up.

A demon was casually walking by him with their hands in their pockets, and he realized they were eyeing him. Unfortunately wasn’t his type. They looked a little too aggressive. It didn’t bother him much though, he was used to stares and advances. It was better to just ignore the brassy onlookers. 

This one seemed quite captivated though, it was disconcerting. He took out his phone again and clutched it tightly.

He quickened his pace and turned a corner, hearing footsteps behind him.

He turned around and came face to face with the demon, _holding a gun_. 

_Where the hell did that come from-?_

They shoved him to the side, into a small alleyway by the street. He dropped his phone in his shock, which clattered the ground and found itself lying at the entrance of the alley. Asmo instantly retaliated and punched the demon, who grabbed his hand and threw him onto the ground.

The demon held the gun to Asmodeus’ head and grinned down at him.

“Strip.”

This was escalating way too quickly. _Dammit_. 

He kept his head down, silently pleading for any of his brothers to come to his aid. Asmodeus’ powers were not fit for fighting, only charming. If he took out his demon form it would only make things worse. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He had no hope of fighting, especially not with the demon towering over him like this. He stalled while continuing to stare at the ground, breathing slowly and deliberately.

The demon kneeled in front of him, and lifted Asmo’s head with the gun, staring into his eyes menacingly. He wondered how any demon could be so brazen about this, holding one of Lucifer’s brothers at gunpoint. 

“ _Strip._ ” His attacker put their finger on the trigger and Asmodeus staggered back, raising his hands up in defeat.

“Fine, fine! Alright. Just relax.” He felt more uneasy by the minute, grabbing his shirt and reluctantly tossing his scarf to the side. 

No rescue came, and he swallowed, pulling off his jacket. The alleyway was filthy, litter cast aside here and there. Asmo closed his eyes and pulled off his shirt, and the demon walked forward. He dropped his shirt beside him, and clutched at his own shoulder with one arm, avoiding the demon’s gaze. 

He could sense his face burning and his heart beating as the demon cornered him, pinning him to the wall with their body. The demon put their hand on his belt, and started undoing the clasp on it. Asmodeus stared at the wall across from them and grit his teeth. He wondered if he could kick his attacker and run, but the demon still eyed him, and held the gun to his midsection.

His belt was pulled off him and he looked up. Narrowed eyes stared back at him. He recognized the lust in their eyes, but it was lined with irrefutable malice. Asmo tried to move away as they pulled down his pants and they held him in place. 

He felt the heat between them as they pushed him up against the wall, and the metal of the gun against the back of his head. Every unwanted touch brought more pressure down on his chest. He was trapped under the demon’s body, and the contrast between the hot breath on his neck and the cold building was all he could think about without wanting to cry. 

_Fuck, this alleyway was dirty._

The demon dragged down his boxers and undid their own belt slowly. Asmodeus just whimpered, keeping his eyes closed. He felt them press up against him and his heart skipped a beat. They spit into their hands and Asmo felt like gagging- how utterly disgusting. As if the alleyway itself wasn’t enough. The demon pawed at his entrance with their hands and just chuckled at his groans. 

“W-wait, don’t-” The demon slammed into him, full force. 

He gasped, barely registering it at first. Clenching his teeth, a half moan escaped him and he could hear the demon behind him muttering curses. They thrusted into him, fucking him up against the wall. Asmo stifled a sob and cried out as they kept shoving him forward. 

“A-ah! Fuck, please-”

The demon grabbed Asmodeus’ hand and forced it onto the wall, still thrusting into him. He felt dizzy; the demon was louder than him at this point.

"S-stop!" 

They were big, and way too much. All he could make out was the panting and moans of the demon. He was sure at this point that he was yelling, but no sound came out, and soon he was wondering if this was just a nightmare.

He felt the hand behind him grasp at his dick, and grope his lower body. It was so fucking hot and all he could do to cope with it was gasp for air, pinned against a wall in an alleyway. 

It almost sounded like a bad joke, and he laughed between ragged breaths, though it seemed more like a cry. He was barely even resisting too. _Fucking pathetic._ He blinked away tears and bit his lip, feeling every movement from his attacker inside him.

The demon slowed down and slightly stroked his neck, to which Asmo flinched at. They leaned forward and bit down, hard, receiving a gratifying yelp. A wave of pain hit their victim and the heat climbed down his shoulders. 

The bite was deep, some blood dripped down his neck, and it was enough to send the demon over the edge. They roughly shoved Asmo down and held him there tightly. Cum pooled at the sides of his legs and he felt completely humiliated. 

The demon kept holding them both firmly until their breathing relaxed, and then pulled out. 

Asmodeus collapsed to the ground, burying his head in his hands, refusing to look up. He heard the clatter of a belt, and was filled with an overwhelming self-pity and rage.

The demon _ruffled his fucking hair_ , adding insult to injury.

He gathered himself enough to gaze up at them, but they'd already left. He was alone in the alley.

He cleaned himself off as best he could, and dialed Lucifer's number, feeling as though he'd start crying again.


End file.
